Chaos
Chaos is the 15th episode of Season 1 and the 15th episode overall. Summary EMILY'S PLAN TO AVENGE HER FATHER'S DEATH TURNS TO CHAOS -- The splendor of Emily and Daniel’s Fire & Ice engagement party quickly turns to terror when her vendetta takes a dark, unexpected turn, putting those she loves and hates in imminent mortal danger. Meanwhile, Jack resolves to find Amanda and Charlotte takes desperate measures to soothe the pain of her family’s betrayal. Recap It’s Labor Day weekend. A gunshot rings out on the beach. A body slumps to the sand. A gloved hand reaches down to pull away a photo sheet that rests beside it. More shots are fired. What just happened? We jump back 24 hours to find out. The Infinity Box that Emily hid under her floorboards is gone, but she doesn’t believe Amanda is the one who stole it. A phone call from the true culprit proves her right. Tyler is back in the picture. He’s been perusing David Clarke’s journal while making plans for vindication. Oh, and he’s also holding Amanda hostage. Tyler lets her sift through Emily’s box of secrets to prove that she’s not as virtuous as she’s led everyone to believe. Tyler wants a bunch of cash in exchange for the Infinity Box and Amanda. Emily surprises him at gunpoint in the parking lot where they had set up a meeting. She binds him to a fence, but didn’t plan on him having an ally. Amanda steps up behind Emily with a gun pointed at her head. She and Tyler head off with the Infinity Box and the electronic funds transfer info Emily brought for the payoff. Grandpa Grayson wants Daniel to meet with Satoshi Takeda. He wants him to assure the big money investor that Conrad’s marriage woes and a possible SEC investigation are no reason to bail on Grayson Global. Daniel shows up for the meeting, but doesn’t stay. He reveals that he has plans to ask his fiancée to run away with him, so someone else will have address Satoshi’s concerns about his father’s company. After Charlotte sleeps off lots of liquor, she swipes Jack’s prescription bottle of pain meds. Declan gives her the name of a therapist she should call to help her deal with recent events. Grandpa Grayson doesn’t think that’s a wise move. He persuades Charlotte to remain mum about their family’s issues. In exchange for her loyalty, he’ll make a call to the dean of the prep school. It’s the only way Dec will get in since he flunked the entrance exam. Jack gets a call from a priest in Haiti. He’s offered a chance to head a project to raise a school. Jack believes this is an opportunity to get his life back on track. He asks Emily if she would watch after Sammy while he’s gone. After all, his loyal dog lights up whenever she’s around her. Nolan tells Emily she should sail away with Jack. She can’t do that. Emily does, however, want Nolan to make sure that Jack gets away safely. Tyler dons a swell white suit to crash his old Harvard buddy’s engagement party. He plans to frame Emily for Daniel’s murder. It’s payback for the frame job she did on him regarding Frank Stevens. Tyler wants Amanda to join him at the bash, but she belts him in the face to escape his clutches. She also snags the electronic funds info before making her way to Jack’s boat. She convinces him to take her along on his journey. Jack says that Emily is the only person who told him not to give up on Amanda. This is a somewhat sobering newsflash. Amanda heads off to pay her cab fare, but ends up speeding away. Jack chases after her once he realizes there’s blood on his hand that must have come from Amanda. Conrad offers Victoria the deed to Grayson Manor as part of their divorce settlement. After signing on the dotted line, Victoria pulls out the business card of a field director at the Securities and Exchange Commission. She later tries to make amends with her son. It doesn’t go well. Daniel reveals his plans to ask Emily to run away to France. Victoria warns him to be prepared for an unenthusiastic response. Satoshi Takeda has a gift for Emily at the engagement party. It’s the Infinity Box. He wants Emily to bury her father’s secrets in the sand. When she returns, any questions she has will be answered. Daniel finds Emily on the beach. He asks her to run away to Paris with him. Her response is pretty much what Victoria had predicted. Daniel heads off to be alone on the beach. A gun-wielding Tyler shows up to give Daniel a group photo with an X-mark next to the name of the targets Emily has taken down. He grabs Daniel’s cell phone to text a message. He wants Emily to come to the beach. Declan and a pill-popping Charlotte are already headed that way. BANG! Jack hears a gunshot as he races toward the beach. He finds Amanda hovering over a body bearing a bloody gunshot wound to the back. Jack tells her take off in his car as he drags the body behind some brush. Daniel’s cell phone rings when Emily calls. Charlotte and Declan hear the noise. This sends Jack running off. Charlotte’s screams interrupt the speech her mother is giving at the party. Everyone heads to the beach. When Jack’s truck breaks down on the side of the road, Amanda accepts a ride from a stranger. We can’t really see the driver’s silhouetted face, but his voice sounds a lot like Satoshi Takeda. Back on the beach, Victoria rushes to the body. She fears her son is dead, but turns the body to reveal that it’s actually Tyler. A somewhat disoriented Daniel steps up to the scene. Victoria hugs her son until she sees the blood covering the front of his tux. She shifts into protective mode as she places her lips close to Daniel’s ear. Victoria whispers, “Don’t say a word.” We have just arrived at the end of the evening when we were first introduced to Emily Thorne. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Janelle Wrighgta as MS POTER Guest Cast *William Devane as Grandpa Grayson *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke Special Guest Cast *Hiroyuki Sanada as [Takeda Co-Starring Cast *Jamal Duff as Big Ed *Maya Hazen as Hikari Quotes :Emily: The outcome of chaos can never be predicted. The only certainty it brings is the devastation it leaves in its wake. ---- :Nolan: Sail away. Fall in love. Go make little volunteer babies. ---- :Tyler Barrol: How do I look? :Amanda: Under medicated. ---- :Jack: I should have left months ago but you know, life gets in the way. ---- :Declan: It's been a weird summer and you're nursing a heartache and some broken ribs. ---- :Victoria: One day you may or may not become Daniel's wife but I will always be his mother. ---- :Daniel: Just promise me one more time. No secrets of any kind, ever. ---- :Tyler Barrol: Emily's not your friend, Amanda. She's your competition. ---- :Conrad: We're fiddling while Rome burns, are we? ---- :Emily: The best way to fight chaos is with chaos. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 1x15 Promo| Revenge 1x15 Sneak Peek 1 "Chaos" HD| Pictures gasp'd.jpg danEm.jpg drugged.jpg vict gasp.jpg partyy.jpg Category:Flashforward Episodes